


Heartbreak

by Jazzodx



Category: malec - Fandom
Genre: 2x18, Love, M/M, Malec, Mortal instruments - Freeform, Shadowhunters - Freeform, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzodx/pseuds/Jazzodx





	Heartbreak

As Magnus disappeared into the elevator Alec stood stock still for a few more seconds .Did he just break up with me? Alec thought tears were threatening to spill down his cheeks as he tried to blink them away. But he couldn't his heart was racing too fast. He had to support him self on a nearby wall. He thought of max and his family in the room just the other side of the wall. He couldn't face them yet. Not yet.

He started to walk to his office . His room felt foreign to him now. the many nights he spent at home with Magnus . Home! He couldn't say that anymore . Not now Magnus had chosen his people over him . Not now Magnus , who's trust issues consumed him , had left him , alone .

When he reached his door he opened it before swiftly closing it again. At this point he broke down . The tears streamed down his face and he punched the door causing his knuckle to split he stalked over to the sofa and collapsed on to it curling into a ball and sobbing into the pillow . It was over . 

Meanwhile...  
"I'm annoyed he escaped !" Max frowned at his family . "We all are buddy ," Robert replied . "Yeah well you did really..." Jace started before his fist started to hurt as well as a strange feeling in his heart. "Jace what's wrong ?" Maryse asked. " Alec .." Jace said "something's wrong .." he said clutching his chest in pain . "Magnus ?" Izzy asked "They did look really sad !" Max stated . "I'll see if he's okay ." Izzy said. "No I'll go , he's my Parabati," Jace said as he left the room .  
Jace ran straight to Alec's room but only to find it empty . He sprinted to his office but slowed as he heard the sounds of sobs echoing in the room . He slowly opened the door trying not to make a sound. The sight that he saw broke his heart . "Alec!" Jace sighed .  
Alec looked up locking eye contact with Jace "hey !" Alec whispered sadly brushing away his tears "is Max okay?" Alec asked. "He's fine but you're not !" Jace admitted sadly . "I'm fine just upset that's all , rough day." Alec said tears still rolling down his cheeks . "Is everything okay with you and Magnus ?" Jace asked , yet knowing it wasn't . Alec froze the mention of his name made him shiver . He wasn't hundred percent sure they had broken up but he knew it was over for now at least. "Um..." Alec started before looking solemnly down at the ground.

That's when he broke again . Jace's heart broke as he ran to embrace Alec. "It's okay brother it's okay ," Jace soothed . "I think it's over ." Alec sobbed "think?" Jace asked as Alec calmed down . "He said he couldn't have me and be high warlock of Brooklyn , so he gave up me ." Alec smiled sadly ." I'm going to kill him," Jace said as he stood up . "No , he wasn't mean about it , he was just as sad as I was , he ... he was protecting ... his ... his people , he had to choose . He had to have priorities , I lied to him Jace , he had trust issues and I lied to him ! I did the one thing that could hurt him the most , not trust him in return !" Alec shouted "if you lay a finger on him I will kill you ! "  
Alec said "I can't live without either of you Jace and you can't hate him , cause he is part of me just as you are , so please just drop it , we need to focus on the mirror ." Alec said "I love you Alec." Jace said as he hugged him "I love you too," Alec said sadly . 

Meanwhile...  
"They've been gone a while ," izzy said "that's not good," Maryse admitted sadly . "We're okay ." Jace said as he entered the room the whole family turned to look at Alec's tear stained face. "Alec .." izzy said . She ran to embrace her brother "I'm fine Iz , "Alec said his voice breaking as he did so. "I think we and Magnus are over so I'd appreciate it if you refrain from mentioning it , and don't go and confront him about it leave it be please ." Alec finished as he released Izzy from his grip . Tears were rolling again "come here my sweet boy ," Marsh's smiled . Alec sobbed into her arms "I love you Mum," Alec smiled "I love you too son ," she replied "This is what dating a stupid warlock , a downworlder does to you filthy things ," Robert spat "Robert!" Jace shouted "we don't need your opinion !" He finished "Dad , Magnus was nice no matter what you say I liked him but Alec I love you and I hope you are okay ." Max smiled "I love you too little man ," Alec smiled brushing the hair out of his brothers eyes . "Magnus was perfect dad in every way , I love him and nothing you say or do will change that , I'll get him back , I'll fight for him !" Alec smiled .


End file.
